What Could Have Been
by Starlight125
Summary: 10 drabbles based on a challenge. Premise: What if Gabriel Gray had been a normal teenager with a girl friend and a life before bad things happened? Sylar/Gabriel Gray-OFC


Author's Note: This is based on a challenge I found. You hit random on your music player and write stories/drabbles based on the song in the time the song is playing. Good exercise for those writing muscles. I don't own Heroes characters. I do own Sophie. All of these except for the 2nd one are based on this idea that Sylar/Gabriel could have been a normal teenager at one point, playing basketball and with a girlfriend.

To get them in a time line it's 6, 8, 3, 9, 5, 7, 1, 10(seasons 1 or 2), 2 (season 3), 4 (future)

Hope you enjoy! Please read and review!

1) Girl on TV- LFO

Sometimes when he saw falling stars he wished his life was like it was before. He remembers Sophie, and he wonders what their life would have been like. He thinks that they'd be married, and she would be some hot shot movie star and he'd be on her arm at all of her premieres. They would be married, and have kids. She wanted at least three, and she'd be 27 now, and two kids down, maybe pregnant again. She would look beautiful growing heavy with their child. Her long hair would curl and her blue eyes sparkle. He wishes for her safety, for her life, for her happiness every time he sees a shooting star. He remembers the scent of her on summer nights. He misses her when he sees girls who even look vaguely like her. He would have the girl that was on TV. And everything would be right for him again.

2) Enemy- Eve 6

He jumped in the car next to Arthur. He was riding shot gun to his dad and looked bad ass. They drove for about three hours, and then stopped at a house. He knew what was going on. He knew that his brothers, niece, and their mother were inside. They approached the front door and just walked in facing down the other part of his family.

"Angela," Arthur said as they circled each other. He let his hands blaze, and Peter did the same, while Nathan and Claire stood as sentries. This is what the world ending ended up being, a family feud to end time.

3) End of the Innocence- Bruce Hornsby

He looked at Sophie and smiled. He was dancing with the Homecoming Princess.

"You look good in the tiara," he whispers. She looks up at him and smiles back.

"Let's go," she whispered, pulling out of his embrace leading him off the dance floor. He looked at her, obviously confused and when they got outside he stopped her.

"Soph," he said turning her to face him. "What's going on?"

"I need you Gabe," she said looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?" he said tilting her face to him and seeing the tears in her eyes.

"I…I want you. When we were dancing in there I couldn't figure out what it was, but then I realized, I want you. I need you… I want to have sex with you tonight."

"Tonight?" his voice cracked with nervousness.

She nodded biting her lip, "And I know I'm not as experienced as you or any of the girls that you…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your freshman year… I know about Maggie and Lyla and the rest of them. They talk about it all the time, and I know that they…."

He starts laughing, "Soph I never… I didn't have sex with them, I didn't do anything with them, I couldn't."

"Oh," she says looking up at him. He kisses her sweetly, "Are you sure that tonight's the night?"

She nods biting her lip, "I've been on the pill, and my parents aren't around… I thought you could come over and we could."

He nods, and takes her hand as they walk back to her apartment. "I love you Sophia."

"I love you too Gabriel."

4) Wonderwall- cartel

He stood outside her house and gently knocked on the door. This was the kind of house she always wanted. He hoped that it was the right place. He hopes (even though he can see the signs that tell him he's wrong) that she's single, and while he hopes she didn't wait for him, that she is available to him. She opens the door and gasps.

"Gabe?" she says with wonder. "Gabriel? What are you…? How did you…? What are you doing here?"

"I... I'm not sure. I was in town and I found out that you lived here, and I wanted to see you."

"Come in!" she says ushering him inside. He looks at her left hand, neither with a ring or the spot where one had been recently is shown. A glimmer of hope ran through him. She looks at him and then dives into his arms and they hug for a long time, remembering the way they were together. After a long moment she looks up at him, and he remembers all the times he's seen her like that before. He runs his hand over her face and leans down to kiss her, but just before he captures her lips, they hear a small voice.

"Mommy?" he jumps and looks at the little girl who made the sound.

"Mia! Hey baby did you just wake up?" She turns to her and scoops her up and the child buries her face in Sophie's shoulder, a gesture he also remembers her doing to him.

"I guess so, Gabe this is my daughter, Amelia, Mia this is my friend Gabe."

"Nice to meet you Amelia." He looks to Sophie, with a question in his eyes.

"D-i-v-o-r-c-e," she spells. He nods with a tight smile and looks at her with hope and thinks 'Maybe she'll still be the one who saves me.'

5) Straight Tequila Night

The night that he remembers breaking up with Sophie they were 21, he had been out with his high school team and she was out with the girls. They had been fighting all week about what they were going to do that night, and they had been fighting for the past two months over what they were to one another what they were allowed to do when the other wasn't around. He was sick of the fight. He was sick of all of it. She saw him talking to Nora McNeil, "flirting" and she broke up with him right then and there in the middle of the bar in front of everyone. And from then on it was a straight tequila night.

6) Everything You Want-Vertical Horizon

He didn't know a person could be like this for another. That someone could be someone else's life force. But the first time he kissed her, he felt something open inside him. He needed to be near her all the time. She felt the same way. She made him better, he blossomed with her, a better son, a better friend, a better student. He pressed his lips to her wrist as they sat holding hands in the movies. His mouth moved over her cheek, and neck and face until she turned and let him kiss her on the lips. This was what everything felt like. He knew her so well, and she knew him. They knew that this was it for them, even if everyone else doubted them. "Who finds their love at 15?" they would say. She would turn them back with a sassy retort, and he would just smile. She was his everything and that's all he needed to know, and nothing else mattered.

7) Time after Time

It was six months after they broke up the last time that he saw her again. She was on the new guys arm at a mutual friend's wedding. He looked at her and smiled raising a glass. She looked impeccable as she excused her self and moved over to him.

"Hello Gabe," she said and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Hello Sophie," he said.

"How are you?" she said, and with the inflection she knew the meaning. His father had died three months previously, and she had heard that he had left school to help his mother out. He nods, "I'm okay."

"I'm glad," she hesitates. "I miss you Gabe, I miss my best friend."

"I miss you too Soph," he says as the man she was with wanders over.

"Sophia?" he says. She smiles at him in a different easy way then she does with him.

"Oh Michael, this is Gabriel, my…" she starts.

"I'm a friend from high school."

"It's nice to meet you," Michael says taking Gabe in. It's not what she expects of Gabe. She studies his face and mouths thank you to him and he nods.

Michael excuses himself to the bar and Gabe looks at her.

"He's not…"

"He's fine Sophia," he says pointedly

"Yea, about that…" she mutters. "Gabe can we do lunch?" she asks as Michael calls her over.

"Sure I have your number, next week?"

"Sounds good," she says as she hugs him and walks away.

He never calls.

8) Hold Her closer-Blessid Union of Souls

They lay together in her bed. Fully clothed, but she was tired. Her dad's car accident was taking a lot out of her. She sobbed as they lay there curling herself into him. He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. She turned to him and kissed him on his lips, deepening the kiss. "Soph," he started. "No, I need this I need you. I need to feel something real Gabe. I need something that is here and now," she whispers as she starts undoing his shirt. "What are you…?" "Please…" she starts crying. "Please Gabriel. Please let me… I need to feel you, I need to feel me." "Okay he says kissing her gently. He mimics her movements, pulling her uniform sweater off her and unbuttoning her oxford shirt. He lets her lead. Because then he knew he just needed to hold her close and he kisses her. He stills her as she untucks his shirt and lets it fall open. She falls apart again, leaning into his chest. He just holds her closer whispering that everything will be okay.

9) Laid- Matt Nathanson

He remembers their first time. He also remembers the first time she called him, they had broken up (again) for about two weeks and she was at the door. He opens his dorm room door and finds her there in a trench coat and heels. "Get rid of your room mate," she says pressing him in to the room.

"I… uh… he went home for the weekend," he stutters out as he lets her in and shuts the door.

"Good," she says, as he turns to her, she slides the coat off revealing the black lace bra and panty set he always liked on her. She sits on his desk and he walks to her like a magnet.

"Gabe," she says as he kisses her, and she starts to make quick work of his belt and jeans.

"I've never seen you like this," he says as she nips at his adam's apple, pulling him down on top of her.

"I've never missed you like I have for the past two weeks," she says as she pulls him out of both his sweat shirt and under shirt in one movement. He looks at her bewildered and she smirks.

"A weekend of sex, it'll be great," she says as she pushes him away.

She gets up and moves to lock the door and he takes his pants off. She presses him back to the bed and climbs on top of him. After that weekend his hall mates look at him differently, the guys didn't get much sleep that night but for Gabe it was worth it.

10) These Are The Days-Jamie Cullum

He has a recurring dream when he's on level five. Its of Sophie and he on a beach somewhere. Each time it goes on more and more. Them on the beach it lets him wake up with a smile. He dreams of her hands. Of sex with her, of the way she felt just sleeping against him. Her kisses, her hair, he dreams of her scent and if he is awoken from a dream of her he can still smell her on the air, feel her weight on his chest. That's what he misses the most. The inexplicable things about her that make it make sense. Those were the perfect days.


End file.
